


Once Upon a Phone Call (Fingering)

by Varimoon69



Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [7]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Begging, Dirty Talk, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Older Varian (Disney), Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69
Summary: Varian misses Eugene when he leaves for business; Eugene misses Varian too, so he surprises him with a phone call and things get...juicy~Day 7: Fingering
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Varian
Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946833
Kudos: 13





	Once Upon a Phone Call (Fingering)

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna say a quick thanks to everyone who's been leaving kudos and comments!
> 
> So...thanks guys!
> 
> Anyways, Happy Reading!

Varian sighed as he woke up to a new day, alone in his bed, again. It had been only a few days since his boyfriend left for his business trip in Paris. He hadn't really been paying much attention to the details, something about branching out and Edmund wanting Eugene to start taking more responsibility as everyone eases into the transition of CEOs. He knew it was important, he really did and he was happy Eugene's hard work was finally paying off, just like Eugene was so happy for him when his newest car design was approved for market after passing the tests with flying colors.

He knew it was silly. It had only been maybe three days at the very most and Eugene would be home this coming Monday. But he just couldn't help it. He just wasn't used to waking up to an empty bed, at least, not this often, and usually he'd find his missing partner either just coming out of the shower or making them breakfast on those rare occasions the brunet had gotten up before he had. Well, that, he was incredibly horny as all hell. He missed his L.O.V.E's touch, what could he say? Sure, they've had their late-night dry spells, but this just felt different. It wasn't just a few blocks between them. It was an entire country or two. The distance just felt bigger and by proxy his restlessness was worse, leaving this scorching ache he just couldn't soothe no matter what Varian tried. It was getting to the point he was sorely tempted to ask if Eugene to weasel an earlier flight home.

He flopped back into the soft sheets, reaching to trace random shapes into the empty space in the bed, a tiny smile forming on his face as the recent memory of waking up to Eugene just watching him sleep, threading his fingers through his hair with this warm, loving smile on his face that still brought a small blush to his cheeks. The brunet could be so terribly corny, but he loved him anyways, and it wasn't like Varian could talk sometimes...plus the mind-blowing sex made up for it in spades.

Varian turned onto his back with an annoyed groan. Lord, he hoped Eugene got home soon. This was going to drive him nuts come the weekend.

Varian gasped in surprise as Ruddiger jumped up onto the bed and onto his side, before chuckling as he sat up, gently petting his raccoon with a sigh, "Okay, okay; I'm up, I'm up..." Ruddiger cooed, licking his human's cheek before leaping off the bed to allow him to get up, scampering out the slightly open door into the large apartment.

The perks of working from home for the most part, he was rarely ever in much of a rush to get anywhere. Varian did a lot of his design work at home as the building that housed both the lab and garage he worked in was only just a short thirty to forty minute drive on his bike on a good traffic day. So Varian was only ever rushing to leave when he was meeting a deadline or something had happened that needed his immediate attention, a sample of one of the pharmaceuticals they'd been working or/and testing getting contaminated or ruined, or a new engine or such busted, and the like. So Varian could spend all he wanted walking around in his short-shorts and tank without much of a care.

With no big projects due or any particular new idea coming to him, Varian took his time making breakfast after slicing a few apples for Ruddiger. Eugene hammered it quite firmly into his head that skipping on meals wasn't going to be tolerated, no matter how rushed one maybe. So course, sitting at the table, Varian instinctively looked up across from him, as if expecting a familiar comment, only to be reminded of his lover's absence. Suddenly, the house felt even emptier then before, only the sounds of his fork clinking against his plate and Ruddiger's chirps and purrs filled the painful void.

Varian shook his head and immediately set his dishes in the sink for later. He couldn't go thinking of that now, last thing he knew his L.O.V.E would want was him miserable when there was nothing he could do to fix things. So, Varian set to distracting himself as he went around the apartment, deciding an early cleaning spree would work nicely to keep his mind off things. First vacuuming the couch and chairs, mostly for Ruddiger's shed fur as the raccoon loved napping there in the sun most of the day when he had nothing better to do, then the rugs. He then set himself to dusting and sweeping, then mopping the floors, just cause he felt like it. He did get a bit of a chuckle when he accidentally smacked Ruddiger in the bump with both the mop and broom, well, that was what the silly rodent got for getting in his path.

Varian just finished pouring out the bucket of soapy water when his phone went off. Quickly setting it down and wiping his hands, he quickly snatched it off the kitchen table. Never know when one of those incidents would happen after all. Not checking the caller ID, he immediately tapped 'answer' and brought his IPhone to his ear, "Hello."

"Well, that's a fine way of greeting your boyfriend after three days of no word," A familiar smooth, husky voice chuckled into his ear through the speaker and in an instant a shiver ran down Varian's spine and a smile grew on his face, "Text or no."

"Eugene, hey!" Varian said hoping he didn't sound too excited, "How are things over in the famous 'City of Love'?" Varian wasn't about to admit it, but was also a bit sour about the trip because his boyfriend was going to one of the most romantic places in the world without him and he may have this small paranoia of Eugene finding some breath-taking French girl (or boy) and just forget all about him.

"Boring," Eugene groaned and Varian could already picture him flopping back dramatically either into bed or a chair, "Kind of hard to enjoy a beautiful city and the sights with investors, relators and press hounding you almost every five minutes."

"Aw, poor baby," Varian cooed in faux sympathy. "Don't be so mean, Shooting Star," Eugene huffed making Varian smile in amusement as he leaned against a counter, "I'd like to see you handle all these vultures and headless chickens running around day in and day out."

"Okay, okay, fair enough," Varian chuckled smile turning fond, "Tell all about the stupid vultures and headless chickens making you miserable." And Eugene did just that, recounting all the varying degrees of headaches all the people and incidents he had to put with had caused him, including how a few reporters actually managed to sneak into his hotel.

And Varian lets him, even letting him sometimes go into unnecessary details, just letting Eugene's voice wash over him like a rushing tidal wave. Of all things, this had to be one of things he missed the most. Hearing Eugene's voice. From the loud snoring to the purposely off-key singing in the shower to the cute hums when its his turn to cook or do the dishes. Just hearing endearing nickname he gave him made that gaping void in Varian's chest feel so full. Eventually, Varian hums along to something Eugene said as he closes his eyes and listens to the deep rumble of his lover's voice as it sent another pleasant shiver down his spine.

Call it cliche but he was never going to grow tired of how rough it can sound whenever the brunet got excited or tired, or how smooth it was when he was either playfully teasing or teasing in the way he knew always got him riled up. Varian's mind began to wonder, recalling how Eugene's voice would get strained and hitch whenever the younger would press his mouth on his neck, or call his name or nickname in the throes of passion...

Varian bit the inside of his cheek as he realized a bit too late that his dick had stirred awake and was now at half-mast just from the memories and Eugene's chattering in his ear. Lord knew he had a problem...not like he really cared but, time and place.

"Ace..." Varian sighed unintentionally, "I miss you..."

Eugene makes a sound that seems like an odd mix of being wounded and akin to a groan and before Varian could panic, the older replied, "I miss you too, Shooting Star...Lord, I'm in the City of Love and Lights, but without the Highlight of my Life, its so ironic and unfair, it hurts."

Varian snorted in amusement, "There's always next trip, if your father's so serious about you being as much a part of this expansion as he can get away with, maybe you can talk him into booking two tickets next time."

"Somehow I don't think it'd be that hard," Eugene chuckled as well, but sighed, "Shit...I never thought it'd be this hard being this far away from you for this long, Varian..."

Varian smiled, "Same here, I...I just say anything sooner cause I didn't want to appear clingy..."

"Shooting Star, if you're clingy, then I'm a wreck," Eugene admitted chuckling, "It's like I don't know how to sleep without you right there next to me anymore; I think you turned me spoiled."

"Me? Turned you spoiled?" Varian snorted, "Then what does that make me?"

Eugene didn't hesitate in his answer, "Spoiled absolutely rotten," His voice lowered and turned husky with want and longing, making Varian's legs feel like jello, "I can't wait to have you in my arms again..."

Varian smiled as his cheeks turned a bright pink, giddiness and heat spreading all the way from the tips of his ears to his toes. Oh he had no doubt Eugene couldn't wait, and he had a pretty good idea of the first thing Eugene would do once he was home; he'd most likely kiss him senselessly and just take him then and there wherever he caught him; be it the front-hall, the living room or even the kitchen. Neither one of them were best known for their patience, so if Eugene didn't have his way with him right as soon as he was through the door, Varian just might take matters into his own hands.

Just the thoughts and ideas were enough to make Varian feel a rush of tingles in his fingers, down his stomach and pelvis and all he wanted to do was to reach out, to touch and kiss. Instead he can only sigh as he crossed the open area into the living room and flopped onto the couch, "I wish you could touch me right now..."

Varian could almost hear the blink of surprise as Eugene's voice catches, "Oh?" And almost hears the smirk that was surely forming as his voice takes a distinctive purr-like quality, "Is that so...?"

"Yes, I miss you," Varian admits without shame, vaguely listening to the telltale sound of footsteps, giving the impression that wherever Eugene had been when this call started, was probably not the best place for where it was likely heading, "I miss having you right there next to me, I miss the feeling of your hands on me, your lips on mine..." Then there was the sound of a door opening, then closing, then the distinct sound of a lock setting into place, then something that sounded vaguely like a switch being flipped, then several blinds being shut.

"Where are you?" Eugene's voice still had that husky purr, but there was slight edge to it that made Varian's shorts feel a bit tighter. "In the living room, on the couch," Varian answered without hesitation, vaguely registering the annoyed hiss from Ruddiger at the sudden noise when he was trying to nap, and barely glanced over in time to see the raccoon high-tailing it down the hall, most likely planning to nap in the bedroom.

"Did the trash-cat just leave?" Eugene without the smallest hint of remorse. "Yes, _Ruddiger_ is probably making a right mess out of the bed-sheets right now," Varian replied with slight sass.

"Good, now," Eugene continued ignoring it, "What would you want me to do, if I was there?" Lord, they really were doing this, weren't they?

"I want you to kiss me..." Varian answered, trailing his free hand to his lips, grazing the tips of fingers over them, imagining the feeling of Eugene's them. He could picture in his mind already, of Eugene hovering over him, claiming his lips with passion, then latching onto his throat like a vampire out of one of those horrible cliched movies. His mouth felt dry as he shifted his legs, breathing started to quicken slightly.

Eugene's breathing was in a slightly similar state as he answered, "God, I wish I could; to taste every inch of that fair skin of yours..." Varian moaned softly at this, lightly licking his fingers before trailing them down his neck, simulating a similar feeling of how what Eugene described, "I'd make sure you wouldn't be able to hide it either, Shooting Star, I'd make sure to mark you, so no one would be able to deny that you're mine..." Varian vaguely heard the sound of a zipper being undone before Eugene groaned through the speaker, making Varian realize he was most likely touching himself as well, "I'd make sure the only thing you'd be able to do is moan and rock your hips while I'm stroking you off."

 _"D-Damn it~!"_ Varian moaned thrusting his hips into nothing at the picture painted in his head, feeling slightly dizzy as he felt his tool sprain against his shorts, hard and eager for attention. He really hated being alone now.

"You're only wearing a tank and shorts again, aren't you?" Eugene asked rhetorically, "Take them off for me, Shooting Star."

A joy of living on the top floor of an apartment facing the countryside, one didn't have to worry about peeping neighbors, so Varian didn't hesitate, briefly setting the phone down so he could slid this tanktop off, followed shortly by his short-shorts, both carelessly tossed to the ground without thought. Varian panted and shivered at the cool air from the AC on his skin, blindly grapping for his phone before bringing it to his ear again.

"Such a good boy you are for me, Shooting Star," Eugene crooned softly, a slight touch of pride to his voice that made Varian smile, toes curling in delight, "Now touch your nipples, sweetheart, work them really nice for me..."

Varian obeyed, trailing his free hand up his stomach to one of the dark pink nubs and gasped as he flicked it, before roughly pinching and rolling it between his fingers, moaning into the phone. He could only stare dazedly up at the ceiling, his mind easily picturing his boyfriend hovering over him, easily pretending it was one of those large, calloused hands on him instead of his smaller more softer one. His blood felt like it was boiling all over as he began to deal the same attention to his other nipple, only able to imagine the sharp grazing of teeth or hot swipes of tongue.

" _G-Gene~!_ I...ah~!" Varian moaned, "I need you..."

"I know, Shooting Star," Eugene gasped back, "I wish I could see you...I'll bet your entire perfect body is flushed that pretty red all over by now, that you're most likely leaking like a broken faucet at this point and you haven't even touched yourself down there yet..."

"Ace, pl-please~" Varian pleaded. "Do you know I'd prep you right now, if I was there, Shooting Star?" Eugene asked the question made his penis twitch with interest. "H-How...?" Varian asked as he continued teasing his nipples.

"I'd place my fingers at your mouth and I'd have you suck on them until they were nice and wet," Eugene told him groaning into the phone as Varian did just that, trailing his free hand up his neck to his lips, Varian immediately opened his mouth, muffling moans as he slid three of his fingers in. He quickly hallowed his cheeks as he swirled his tongue around them, pretending they were Eugene's, his entire body was quivering in anticipation to where they were going to go.

"Take them out," Eugene ordered voice now rough and strained with arousal, and Varian removed the fingers with a wet pop, "Next, I'd circle one of them around your pretty pink hole before sliding it in, there wouldn't be much resistance of course, you're always so good that way."

Varian panted as he rose his legs, circling one of the slick fingers in just the right, slow and deliberate way he knew Eugene preferred, just to drive him a little more crazy with desire, before moaning as he plunged it into himself. It didn't quite soothe that burn inside him, but was pretty damn close. It didn't take him long to plunge the second one in, moaning as he slid them in and out of his entrance, scissoring and searching desperately for that spot inside him that would fill his vision with stars.

"Easy there, sweetheart, not so fast, I want to cum with you," Eugene chided making Varian groan. Now was not the time to be sappy on him...but Varian did listen, slowing his pace down just a bit.

"Good boy~" Eugene purred knowing exactly how the praise went straight to Varian member, "Now, I want you to turn onto your stomach, leave the phone by your head and shove all three fingers into yourself and take your cock into your hand," Varian's breath hitched, "I want to think of the beautiful picture you'd make; thrusting into your hand whilst your fucking yourself with your fingers, ass in the air, waiting for me to mount you; can you do that for me, Shooting Star?"

Varian moaned out in brief displeasure as he pulled the fingers out of his ass to turn himself around as Eugene asked before crying out in relief when, after setting the phone on the pillow in front of him, he plunged all three of the wet fingers into his ass, finally brushing his prostate, before wrapping his other hand around his dick and began running it along the hot, hard shaft. He moaned and squirmed as he imagined it was Eugene playing him expertly as if he were a fiddle.

"Enjoying yourself Shooting Star?" Eugene had the gall to chuckle a little between his gasps and grunts. "Please, Ace, please~" Varian was close to sobbing, he was just so close, his voice straining with need.

"Tell me what you want Varian," Eugene coaxed. Now Varian knew he was sobbing, but couldn't bring himself to care, "Let me cum~! Please, L.O.V.E~! I need to cum~!"

"I wish I was there, Shooting Star," Eugene moaned, "So I can rip those fingers from you and replace them with my cock."

 _"Eugene~!"_ Varian's voice was close to screaming, he could feel his eyes starting to roll into the back of his head as he's movements get more frantic, his pace turning more wild. "Would you like that, Varian?" Eugene asked, "Your ass filled with my cock as it rams into you over and over, until you can't form so much as a single thought or word..."

Those words and mental image was just too much and Varian cried out with his release, _"I love you~!"_

 _"Damn it!"_ Eugene cursed groaning in that guttural way that clued Varian in through his haze that he came as well, _"Varian!"_

Varian wasn't sure how long he laid there panting for breath, listening to Eugene's gasps as he tried to catch his second wind as well.

"So...was that good, Shooting Star?" Eugene asked and Varian could picture the smug, silly grin on his face. "Hell yeah, my L.O.V.E," Varian assured with a smile, "But I'll feel even better once your back home, I miss feeling you buried inside me..."

"Good lord, Shooting Star, I don't think I can go a round two so soon, mercy!" Eugene chuckled breathlessly. "Book an early flight home and maybe I'll wear that cute, frilly apron you got me last year," Varian enticed with a giggle at the groan that earned him, "And maybe just a pair of panties with it...or nothing under it at all~"

"...you're evil, you know that?" Eugene asked voice strained and almost a bit pained, making Varian feel only slightly guilty, until Eugene added, "Expect me home Friday around two at the latest."

Varian couldn't help smiling smugly as he hung up, kicking his legs giddily as his stomach started to twist in fluttery knots in anticipation. What could he say, Eugene wasn't the only one with a bit of charm and tricks.

Varian grimaced as he sat up, remembering he had been facing downwards when he came and where he was. Damn it, now he had to wash the couch cushions.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that was the most steamy phone call I have ever witnessed~! Meow~!
> 
> Well; comments, kudos! Ya'll know the drill by now!
> 
> Till tomorrow~!


End file.
